nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 28
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = |winner = "Falling" |pre = 27 |nex = 29 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y | Blue = |semi = }}North Vision Song Contest 28, often referred to as NVSC 28, was the twenty-eighth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. The contest was hosted in Bern, as Switzerland was the winning country of the twenty-seventh edition due to Crimer's win with "Brotherlove". The show was hosted by duo Charline Mignot and Alexa. Fifty countries will participate in the edition, with Cyprus, Estonia, Finland, Tunisia and Turkey returning. Tunisia returned after an absence of 11 editions. The Czech Republic, Egypt, Poland, Portugal and Spain withdrew from the contest. __TOC__ Location Although there was no bidding phase made public, SRG SSR received biddings from several cities to host the edition, including the capital city Bern, the host city of the 3rd edition Winterthur, as well as Lugano. Eventually, Bern was announced as the host city of the edition along with the theme art reveal on 20 April 2019. Bern or Berne is the de facto capital of Switzerland, referred to by the Swiss as their "federal city", in German Bundesstadt, French ville fédérale, and Italian città federale. With a population of about 140,000 (as of 2019), Bern is the fifth-most populous city in Switzerland. The Bern agglomeration, which includes 36 municipalities, had a population of 406,900 in 2014. The metropolitan area had a population of 660,000 in 2000. Bern is also the capital of the canton of Bern, the second-most populous of Switzerland's cantons. Participating countries Fifty countries took part in the 28th edition. Five countries announced their return to the competition: Cyprus, Estonia, Finland and Turkey all returned after a short abscence from the competition, while Tunisia made their return after last taking part in the 12 editions ago. Meanwhile, five other countries confirmed their absence from the competition: the Czech Republic, Egypt and Spain announced that they would be withdrawing after taking part last edition, while Poland was forced to withdraw after missing the deadline. Romania was originally forced to withdraw as well, but the NBU eventually let TVR take part with a fine. Although Portugal originally confirmed to take part in the competition, they were later removed for missing the submission deadline for the Pre-Qualification Round. Returning artists Four of the returning artists have previously taken part in the 15th edition of the contest. Those are Emel Mathlouthi, who was selected to represent Tunisia on their return, Greta Svabo Bech who returned to represent the Faroe Islands for the 4th time, following her participation in the 10th, 15th and 24th edition, just like Thea Trajkovska who returns for a third time to represent North Macedonia following her participations in the 13th and 15th edition and AURORA who was as well selected to represent Norway once again. Another Norwegian returnee is Ina Wroldsen who represented her home country in the twenty-sixth edition, now taking part for Lithuania in a collaboration with Lithuanian DJ Dynoro. Salvatore Ganacci returned to the contest with Nailah Blackman after having previously represented Bosnia and Herzegovina in the twenty-fifth edition with an uncredited vocalist. The Croatian DJ duo Vanillaz represented Slovenia in the third edition featuring Kosta Radman and Hannah Mancini and have now returned to represent their home country. Tolvai Reni was selected to represent Hungary for a third time after her participations in the 10th and 21st edition. Rita Dakota returns to represent Belarus for a second tiem following her participation in the twenty-second edition. Andrea di Giovanni comes back just one edition after representing San Marino to represent his home country Italy in this edition. Results Pre-Qualification Round Semi-final 1 Andorra, Lithuania and United Kingdom also voted in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Greece, Italy and Switzerland also voted in this semi-final. Final Non-qualifier results Voting grids Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the second semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Incidents Hungarian entry change After the national selected ended and Stolen Beat were declared as the winners with their song "Hol vagy?", it was revealed, that one of their members was under the age limit of the North Vision Song Contest rules. The group refused to take part in the competition without their member, therefore the Hungarian broadcaster chose the runner-up Tolvai Reni to represent Hungary in the contest instead. Kazakh performers Shortly before the competition started, it was discovered that one of the group members of JUZIM did not meet the age requirements to perform in the competition. The group went on to perform with their 5 remaining members. It is unknown whether the Kazakh broadcaster tried to sneak her through or whether the group was not aware of the age limitation. Voting errors After the results of the edition were announced, multiple voting errors have come to light. In the final, the Russian votes were submitted incorrectly, leading to Slovenia gaining and Ireland losing 7 points, respectively. There was another error discovered with the voting lines of the Rest of the World. Later corrected, Ireland and San Marino switched places; France, Norway and Kazakhstan gained 2 more points, while Israel lost 2 points and Germany 4 points. Montenegro gained 1 point, while Andorra lost one. These result errors led to several placement changes from the original scoreboard with Norway actually coming fourth and Andorra dropping to fifth place, as well as Israel dropping to thirteenth, while Turkey climbs to twelfth place. Voting and Spokesperson Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Active NBU members * : On 30 March 2019, CT announced their withdrawal from the edition, citing a lack of interest from Czech musicians as well as financial difficulties within the broadcaster, furthermore, the country would have had to participate in the Pre-qualification round. The delegation stated their aim to return in the twenty-ninth edition. * : On 28 March 2019, the Tunisian head of delegation announced that TT1 would make a cooperative show with the Arabic countries of this edition, in order to reveal their entries. It was confirmed that Egypt will also present their entry for this edition but the Egyptian broadcaster is yet to confirm their participation in the contest. Egypt wasn‘t in the final list of participants. * : TVP failed to confirm or withdraw from the edition on time and were fined by the NBU. * : RTP confirmed participation for this edition but failed to submit a song on time and were fined by the NBU. * : On 22 March 2019, TVE announced that the country would be withdrawing from the 28th edition, citing financial difficulties as the reason behind their decision. A return in the 29th edition has not been ruled out. External links *Forum Category:Editions